Goo
Goo Kim (Kim Joon Goo 김준구) '''is a supporting character and an antagonist in '''Lookism. He is a debt collector of over 300 groups, and one of the ten talented individuals raised by the HNH chairman. Background Information Goo is a master at fighting. He is one of the best fighters in the Lookism-verse. He uses his skills to intimidate and collect from money multiple groups across school networks in the area. At one point in the past, Jong Gun was sent to test Goo in a duel. The outcome remains unclear, but it is evident that the fight was brutal and life threatening, with both men sustaining heavy injuries. It is revealed that he was indeed the one who gave Gun the scar between his eyes, whereas Gun caused Goo to need steel pins in his body, implying broken bones/ligaments. The two ultimately decided to partner up in the debt collecting business, eventually making a profit of 20 billion won. Appearance Joon Goo is a lean-built man with glasses and dyed blond hair. He is always shown fashionably dressed, in a similar fashion as Jong Gun. Contrary to Gun, Joon Goo dresses in relatively lighter colors, (white and gold) opposed to Gun's (grey and black). Personality Joon Goo seems to be very unpredictable and uncaring. When fighting, he can be incredibly violent and sadistic. This is shown when he tells Vasco's bullies that he is a bad guy, just like them, before viciously striking them in the face with a chair. He has not shown any interest in women, however, but has shown huge interest in money. Joon Goo was willing to make some extra money, even if it meant that he was going to reform school because of his actions' consequences. Plot Lee Eun Tae Arc Joon Goo is first introduced in this arc'.' Vasco, Jace, and the "Cicada", 3 fellow classmates, are repeatedly bullied by their seniors for their looks and social reputations. The "Cicada" invites Joon Goo to beat their bullies up for a total of 3,000 dollars. However, Goo lowers the price when he sees the horrific tattoos the bullies have inflicted upon Vasco. Joon Goo manages to knock all 3 guys out with ease and later tells Vasco a "training regimen" before leaving. Later, Jong Gun is seen meeting Goo for the first time, with orders of a test from the HNH chairman. PTJ Entertainment Arc Under the HNH chairman's instructions, Joon Goo and Jong Gun beat up a large group of men without much effort. However, Joon Goo gets aggravated when Gun brings up Goo's hard debt collecting job. The two engage in a chaotic fight. Later, the HNH chairman arrives to speak with the PTJ company CEO, who was involved in the Aru scandal. Stalker Arc Joon Goo is seen harassing Logan Lee after his refusal to offer money to Gun. God Dog Arc Joon Goo is seen relaxing on a pool chair while Gun stretches on a diving block. Multiple scars can be seen stretching across Gun's back, and it is possible that Goo was the one who inflicted them, although it may also have been caused by another character. The two partners are talking to Johan Seong, who begs Gun to tell the HNH chairman to move his mother up the waiting list for her cornea surgery. However, Gun refuses, repeatedly reminding Johan to complete his task and claim Gun's position as successor. Goo offers an alternative, which involved an immediate payment of a ridiculous amount of $10 million won as a deposit (implying more payments in future). Runaway Fam Arc Goo confronts Logan Lee and asks him to meet with him. He reveals that he wants to be secret friends with Logan, but Logan refuses to consider Goo's offer and tells him to fuck off. One Night Arc Goo is sent by the HNH chairman to deal with Johan Seong, who is pestering him. He kicks his money out of his hands and steps on it, causing Johan to get angry and attack him. Goo tests Johan's strength and reveals he wanted to become friends with him, but decided against it. He then beats him unconscious with a stick, saying he believes Johan has the potential to beat Gun eventually. Fighting Prowess While not much is known about his overall skills we know that he must be a fighter of unparalleled might given him having an equal footing to Jong Gun. However, unlike his partner, Jong Goo specializes in using weapons in his near vicinities like chairs and planks. Joon Goo has impressive strength and stamina regardless as he was capable of shattering three camera stands in chapter 108 and standing up to an onslaught of attacks from Johan Seong in chapter 263. Relationships Jong Gun Jong Gun is Joon Goo's partner and rival. They are seen fighting on multiple occasions. During the Illegal Gambling Arc, Kim Gi Myung (Manny Kim) states that they (Goo and Gun) are a team that makes around 5 million a year. However, since Jong Gun was hired by the HNH chairman to protect Choi Soo Jung, Gun stopped collecting debts, leaving Joon Goo to do the job all by himself. This infuriates Joon Goo frequently. It is also confirmed during the God Dog Arc that Goo was the one who gave Gun the scar stretching from his right eye to his left. HNH chairman Joon Goo is one of the ten "geniuses" raised by the HNH chairman. Joon Goo works for the chairman and follows his orders. Vasco When Vasco asked what he needed to do to get strong, he told him the One Punch Man method (100 pushups, 100 situps, and a 10km run every day). Later during the Aru scandal, he was willing to train Vasco as his successor. Trivialities * Goo apparently has a successor in the Workers according to Gun * He has asked several characters to be "secret friends" with him, the meaning being unclear ** Logan Lee refused Goo's offer because he dislikes Goo ** Goo considered Johan at first but decided against it later, because he is a "momma's boy" External Links and References Category:Character Category:Male